Darkness Falls a new mutant
by best05
Summary: she was bored and sick of life. she wanted change. She got change, but the consciences might be to much to bare.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first I think I should write a short introduction.

I had the idea for this story 1 year ago and wrote a rough draft which I uploaded to a different website. I have now refined it, added parts, removed bits and you get to the product here.

I have made I point in this story not to describe the main character, I add some details regarding hair length or height but not the specifics. The main character will also not use many of the x-mens code name, other characters will use them.

this story is about a woman who is sick of her current life, she is bored and wants to change so she decides to up and leave. She quits her job and buys a new wardrobe and decides to leave forever, but what she does not expect the change she wanted to be so sudden and drastic. The changes that happen in her life are just want she wanted, until something happens that changes everything and she thinks whether the changes where good.

Hope you enjoy. Feedback and reviews are very welcome.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

It was 9:15am and after 18 minutes 32 seconds since a arrived at work, I was leaving after just quitting my job. I was bored and sick of everything, I needed a fresh start so I was going to empty my bank account go shopping and a new life was going to begin.

I was walking down oxford street, starbucks in hand, about to have the shop of a life time. I enter shop after shop, the bags in my hand getting fuller and fuller. I enter another shop and I see the most awesome coat in all of existence. I walk slowly towards it then I see something from the corner of my eye, a moment. I turn around and see the shadows moving, reaching, growing towards me. I stare in disbelief, I take off the sunglasses I was wearing and look again. Nothing was moving, the shadows aren't growing. I put my sunglasses back, forgetting all about the shadows I turn and buy my coat.

Feeling the type of happy are you when you have spent large amount of money i decided to skip public transportation (driving a car though the capital is like a roller coaster i never want to ride) i started to walk to the little place i call home. Walking though a cold Hyde park the wind making me wish i had brought a scarf. it seemed a little full for November, normally people are gathered around coffee shops or are inside shops but there was a large group of people doing something which I assumed was some sort of game. I wrapped my coat closer around myself, with hands still laden with shopping. I walked a little quicker. i heard what sounded like an explosion and saw a flash of light at the corner of my eye and i turned around, but all i could see was a bright red light coming towards me, my arms went up covering my eyes. i couldn't hear anything, but my body felt like it was being hit my a giant force but the force did not fling me backwards, i felt it around me. Moving my arms I looked out from behind them but all i could see was red. I was puzzled i was thinking what could this be where i looked down, where once was grass was now bare ground any hint of grass burnt away. my eyes went up to me but i appeared to be okay, i did not feel to be burning only warm.

i felt something change inside me, it felt strange yet perfectly normally. this feeling grew, it was warm and comforting. i marveled at it, wondering what it was. it kept on growing, the feeling inside. i suddenly felt not in control, I looked at my hands I saw them coated in what looked like black fire. It dawned on me, shadows, it grew, it went down my arms and coating my entire body. it grew to much, it wanted out. I felt it explode, I saw shadows spread outwards as blackness started to seep into the edge of my vision, i let it, dragging me to unconsciousness.

(SOMETIME LATER)

I woke up, wondering why i had been asleep. i could hear people around me people I did not recognise, I had no idea where I was or what happening. the memory hit me like a physical force, moving to a sit up position so quickly it caused me to groan. I appeared to be, now sitting, on a hospital bed. I looked around and was in a plane. i was behind the main seating area. there where panels on the walls. all displaying something i couldn't understand. I looked toward the front of the plane and people there, they where talking but i could not hear them. i only two words "mutant" and "power".

i decided i didn't want to stay around. i didn't need to stay here, i didn't know what they where going to do with me. i knew i had no-where to go, being on a plane somewhat limits an escape plan, but i had to hide, looking away from the people, towards the end of the plane i saw i door way and a couple of lockers beyond that. that was my best bet so i swung my legs over gently and stood up. i took one step before i realised this is never going to work. a sharp pain shot up my leg making it buckled, sending me falling, sorry crashing towards the floor. I heard the people rush towards me but it was to late, blackness had already start to swarm my vision. "is he okay" i heard someone female say when i felt a pair of strong arms pick me up. i looked into my carriers face and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes "he will be" he said as i blacked out

okay, that is the first chapter. Not a long chapter but it felt right to end here. Feedback is welcome.


End file.
